1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to outputting contents information, and more particularly, to outputting contents information, in which once a source device is connected to an Internet Protocol television (IPTV), contents stored in the source device and information related to the contents are automatically stored in a storage device in the form of metadata and the metadata is output on a screen of the source device, thereby enabling contents desired by a user to be run even after the source device is disconnected from the IPTV.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device may be connected to a digital television (DTV) by communication means such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), IEEE 1394, Bluetooth, or the like, and enables digital contents to be recorded, written or read. Here, the term “contents” means all types of information that can be viewed under the control of a user and encompass moving images, sound, music, voice, photos, and so on. Examples of mobile devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal communication systems (PCSs), mobile phones, camcorders, personal video recorders (PVRs), digital cameras, MP3 players, and so on.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to display content stored in a camcorder 20 on a DTV 10, a user may connect the camcorder 20 to the DTV 10. First, the user stores the content stored in the camcorder 20 in his or her personal computer (PC), prior to displaying the content stored in the camcorder 20 through an output device of the DTV 10. To this end, a plug and play (PNP) interface such as USB is used and a connection between the PC and the DTV 10 is established through several operations.
In a case where the DTV 10 does not support sharing of data of the PC or is not capable of communicating with the PC, a separate output line for connecting an output port of the PC storing the content of the camcorder 20 with an input port of the DTV 10 is required, and undesirable deterioration of picture quality may result.